1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to leash arrangements for dogs and other domesticated animals.
2. Discussion of the Known Art
It is known generally to fasten a near (proximal) end of a dog leash to a belt that is worn by a person, in order to allow the person to have both hands free while walking the animal. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,333,488 (Nov. 2, 1943) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,356,715 (Aug. 22, 1944) disclose dog leash arrangements for use by the armed forces in sentry, scouting and patrol work. A belt is worn about a soldier's waist or upper body, and the near end of the leash is fastened to a swivel connector provided on the belt. Thus, the soldier has both hands available to operate a search light, weapon or the like while the dog at the far (distal) end of the leash remains tethered to the soldier's belt.
Similar leash and waist belt arrangements have been recently disclosed for use by dog owners who want to run or jog alongside their pets while keeping them on leash. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. Des. 350,628 (Sep. 13, 1994); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,129 (Sep. 17, 2002); U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,835 (Feb. 27, 2001); U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,569 (Sep. 14, 1999); U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,486(Nov. 10, 1992) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,719 (Aug. 13, 1991). Animal leashes configured to be attached to stationary posts, railings or the like while a pet owner enters a store or other facility where pets are not allowed, are also known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,172 (Jan. 20, 1998); U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,213 (Oct. 10, 1995) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,246 (Dec. 29, 1992).
As far as is known, however, a leash arrangement that allows a pet owner to (1) maintain his or her hands free while walking or running with their pet, (2) secure the animal to a post, tree or railing temporarily while the owner enters a building where animals are prohibited, and (3) restrain the pet safely at all times even when changing over between conditions (1) and (2), has not been disclosed.